Rumores
by Chio-san
Summary: Porque a veces, los rumores desesperan hasta a la persona más paciente.


**Rumores**

**Sinopsis: **Porque a veces, los rumores desesperan hasta a la persona más paciente.

**Disclaimer: **ni la serie Merlin ni sus personajes me pertenecen para mi desgracia, solo hago relatos sobre ellos para entretener a personas como yo sin animo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **slash, relación hombre x hombre.

* * *

><p>Merlin aún se cuestionaba como es que había llegado a aquella situación tan vergonzosa.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Día 1<strong>

Todo había comenzado aquél día, un día como cualquier otro. Soleado, sin nubes. Un día en el que todos desearían salir a dar un paseo.

Fue de esta forma que Gwaine, haciendo caso omiso a su ya tan rutinaria resaca mañanera, decidió pasear. ¿El motivo? Simple y llanamente: mujeres. Gwaine adoraba a las mujeres. Castañas, rubias, pelirrojas. No importaba como fueran.

Avanzó por el transitado mercado, observando con atención y como quien no quiere la cosa los pequeños puestecillos de frutas y verduras hasta que su vista se posó en su objetivo más cercano.

Un grupo de sirvientas, bastante jóvenes diría el caballero, se encontraban hablando animadamente junto al agua cristalina que emanaba la fuente. Al ver esto, Sir Gwaine decidió acercarse _porque entablar conversación con los habitantes de la ciudad es algo que todo caballero que se precie debe hacer_, pero algo lo interrumpió justo cuando estaba a punto saludarlas.

Un cuchicheo.

El caballero, ya habituado a esta clase de situaciones, aguardo pacientemente a escuchar lo que aquellas chicas decían sin ser vistas.

Quién sabe, tal vez se trataba de información valiosa acerca de algún posible ataque a Camelot o a su rey.

Momentos más tarde de escuchar aquello, Gwaine se arrepentiría de haber salido de su habitación aquel día.

— Pero, ¿no os habéis enterado? —dijo la chica de cabello castaño— Se dice que el rey Arturo va a pedirle matrimonio a Gwen. ¿No os parece increíble?

Gwaine sonrió, después de todo, las noticias volaban en Camelot. Arturo debería ser más cuidadoso.

— Me parece precioso, una sirvienta y un rey —dijo una chica de ojos azulinos.

— Yo no lo encuentro tan increíble —dijo otra chica, esta vez rubia de ojos verdes—, todo el mundo sabe que el rey _adora _a sus sirvientes

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo otra mientras se escuchaba reír a las demás.

Gwaine frunció el ceño aún sin comprender la situación.

— Oh, ya sabes lo que dicen —respondió la rubia—, esos rumores, que no son tan rumores, sobre el rey y su sirviente, Merlin.

Las chicas rieron.

— Tanto tiempo juntos —prosiguió riéndose a carcajada limpia—, puliendo su armadura...

— ¡Pero eso sería inaceptable! —dijo la morena _casi _escandalizada— ¡Va a casarse!

— Yo solo digo que, probablemente, no tengamos un heredero al trono en mucho tiempo —rió de nuevo la de pelo claro.

Sir Gwaine no permaneció para escuchar el final de la conversación. La próxima vez se plantearía dos veces la situación antes de acercarse a un grupo de mujeres que hablaban en voz baja.

**Día 2**

Sir León abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar el relato de Sir Gwaine al día siguiente. Los abrió tanto que Gwaine podría haberse reido durante bastante tiempo si no fuera porque aún recordaba aquellos rumores.

— No puede ser —dijo León con una media sonrisa, que delataba su horror y nerviosismo—, sería incapaz.

Gwaine observó su expresión, y aguardó a que continuara, en silencio.

— Es decir... es el rey, conoce las reglas —prosiguió—. Serán solo rumores.

— Los rumores, a veces tienen algo de verdad —le interrumpió.

— Pero... Merlin es un hombre...

Sir Gwaine enarcó una ceja, de tal forma que Gaius se podría sentir orgulloso.

— ¡No seas infantil! —casi chilló— ¡¿O acaso no sabes lo que hacen algunos caballeros en los establos?

El rostro de León palideció al instante en que sus manos taparon sus oidos.

— ¡No quería saber eso!

— ¿El qué?

Ambos caballeros callaron al instante al reconocer la voz cantarina y alegre de Merlin, quien se había acercado a paso veloz.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó extrañado tras observar la expresión escandalizada de Sir León— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿Arturo ha vuelto a untarme puré en el pelo?

— ¡No! —gritó Gwaine rapidamente dandole un codazo a León, quien aún seguía pálido como el marmol.

— ¿Estás bien? —Merlin miró con curiosidad al caballero veterano— Tienes mala cara.

Gwaine rió con nerviosismo.

— Debe ser la temperatura, que le ha afectado —dijo— ¡hace tanto calor!

— Pero... si es invierno —Merlin estudió la extraña situación.

Gwaine volvió a reir aún más nervioso que antes, implorando a los dioses para que aquella conversación finalizara de una vez por todas.

Y parecía ser que sus oraciones serían respondidas, pues ,minutos más tarde, un furioso Arturo gritaría el nombre de su sirviente y este echaría a correr en su dirección.

**Día 3**

— ¿Ocurre algo? —dijo el rubio.

— Es extraño —el mago miraba por la ventana—, Gwaine está raro.

Arturo frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y eso es una novedad?

Merlin lanzó una de esas miradas que gritaban: _¡Lo digo en serio!_, mientras que Arturo sonreía.

— Cada vez que me ve no puede evitar reirse —continuó—, y por otro lado está Sir León...

— ¿Qué ocurre con Sir León? —preguntó el rey, por primera vez interesado en la conversación.

— ¡Ni siquiera puede sostenerme la mirada! ¡Se pone tan nervioso que parece que vaya a vomitar en cualquier momento!

Arturo dejó de lado los papeles que le mantenían ocupado y soltó una sonora carcajada.

— ¿De verdad? —dijo divertido.

— ¡Y no es solo conmigo! —Merlin estaba frustrado.

— ¿A, no?

— No —continuó—, cuando crees que no lo ves él te mira con un semblante lleno de preocupación.

— Yo no me he fijado —dijo el rey extrañado.

Merlin suspiró.

— ¡Tú nunca te fijas en nada! —Arturo volvía a fruncir el ceño— Algo está pasando.

_Exagerado_, había dicho el rubio segundos más tarde. Merlin seguía observando por la ventana a los caballeros entrenar, complétamente seguro de que algo ocurría.

**Día 4**

Una cosa era que el paranoico de Merlin pensara que algo o alguien conspiraba en su contra, pero otra cosa, muy distinta, era que Arturo lo pensara.

Y cuando el mismísimo Arturo se dio cuenta, un día más tarde, de que las sirvientas reían a su paso y al de su sirviente, fue cuando pensó que algo andaba muy, muy mal.

— Esto es absurdo —dijo el rey al escuchar las leves risitas de las damas de la corte.

— Te lo dije —suspiró Merlin.

**Día 5**

— ¿Habéis oido lo de la otra noche?

— ¿El qué?

— Sé de muy buena fuente que Merlin no abandonó hasta bien entrada la mañana los aposentos del rey.

— ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¡Pobre de Gwen si se entera!

**Día 6**

_Tenemos que hablar_, le había dicho Gwen a Arturo minutos antes al entrar en sus aposentos.

Merlin abandonó la estancia tras una mirada incomprensible por parte de la chica.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —dijo el rey.

— Eso me gustaría saber a mi —respondió sin un mero sentimiento en su rostro.

Arturo meditó durante unos momentos.

— No entiendo que quieres saber —dijo al cabo de un rato.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Qué sabes? —continuó aún sin comprender a que se refería.

— Todo. Todo lo que dicen.

Gwen caminó hasta poder tomar asiento frente al rubio, en una de aquellas sillas de madera que adornaban la sala.

— Sigo sin entenderte —Arturo comenzaba a perder la paciencia—, por favor, explícate mejor.

— Sé que es vergonzoso incluso para ti, pero...

— Créeme cuando te digo que no es vergonzoso porque no sé de qué me hablas.

La morena respiro hondo antes de volver a hablar.

— He escuchado los rumores que circulan por Camelot —dijo—, y no suelo creer nada de lo que se dice pero, esta vez... Esta vez parece ser más que un rumor.

— ¿Qué rumor? —Arturo arrugó el papel que se encontraba en su mano, a punto de un ataque de nervios.

— Ya sabes... Sobre Merlin y tú.

Si no fuera porque Arturo respondió a los pocos segundos, Gwen juraría que Arturo había dejado de respirar.

— ¿Qué?

La chica aguardó durante unos segundos, temiéndose lo peor.

— ¿Qué rumores? —intentó preguntar calmádamente, aunque ella sabía que no lo estaba consiguiendo.

— ¿No lo sabes? —preguntó con miedo.

— No.

— Pues... —dijo— Dicen que tú y Merlin... Ya sabes... Sois algo más que amo y sirviente por las noches.

El rubio enterró la cabeza entre sus manos mirando un punto indefinido en la madera de la mesa.

— Y me gustaría saber si es verdad, porque eso lo cambiaría todo —finalizó.

Fue justo en ese momento, cuando Arturo respiraba entrecortádamente intentando serenarse y no mandar a la horca a Gwaine (por haber sido el que inició todo esto), a León (por no decirselo), a las chicas que cuchicheaban y reían (por, precisamente, cuchichear y reir), a su futura prometida (por hacerle una pregunta tan absurda y obligarlo a sufrir aquella indigna situación); que Merlin se decidió a entrar a la sala, con un semblante tan blanco como las paredes del castillo (que bien podía ser por haber escuchado a urtadillas o por haber deducido lo que ocurría por _arte de magia_).

Lo último que pudo ver Gwen, quien se apresuró a salir como alma que lleva el diablo de los aposentos de su rey, fue a un Arturo en estado de shock y a un Merlin muerto de vergüenza.

**Día 7**

— Ni siquiera puedo mirarlo a la cara —dijo Merlin escuchando la maldita risa de Gaius como fondo— ¡No es gracioso!

— ¡Claro que lo es! —dijo el anciano— ¡Sois tan rematadamente estúpidos que os dejáis llevar por un simple rumor! ¡Siempre ha habido rumores Merlin, y siempre los habrá!

Merlin escondió de nuevo su rostro entre las sábanas de su cama.

— El problema viene cuando los rumores dejan de ser rumores... —continuó— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

El mago se incorporó rápidamente.

— ¡¿Te has vuelto loco? —gritó

— Yo solo digo, que pasas demasiado tiempo con él —Gaius le lanzó una mirada comprensiva—, y demasiado tiempo salvándolo. Y además, no sé cuantas veces habré escuchado por bocas agenas que estais destinados.

— No, Gaius —respondió alterado— No.

El de pelo canoso suspiró derrotado.

— Está bien, hijo, está bien.

**Día 8**

— Creo que esto de los rumores me está afectando —le dijo Arturo a León una tarde.

— No sé que decirle, sire —dijo—. Nunca me había encontrado en esta situación antes.

Arturo abandonó su asiento en la sala del trono y caminó a lo largo de esta sin rumbo alguno.

— Desde que todo esto empezó, no tengo tiempo de agradecerle por traerme el desayuno cuando ya se ha ido.

— Nunca le habeis agradecido nada —respondió León extrañado.

Arturo suspiró.

— Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

— Por supuesto, sire.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? —dijo Arturo, minutos más tarde y preguntandose a si mismo si había hecho bien en pedirle consejo a alguien como Sir León.

— La verdad es que no lo sé, sire. Pero sé que hareis lo correcto.

**Día 9**

— ¡Ahora sé por qué nunca bebes, Merlin! —le dijo Gwaine divertido mientras le tendía otra jarra de cerbeza.

— Es frustrante —dijo el joven mago medio balbuceando.

— ¿Qué es frustrante? —preguntó con una sonrisa mientras la camarera retiraba las jarras de cerbeza vacías.

— Estar con él —suspiró—, ¡lo he salvado tantas veces y él ni siquiera es capaz de guardarse sus insultos!

El caballero reía en silencio.

— Y ahora con todos esos rumores —continuó—, ni siquiera soy capaz de mirarle a la cara.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Son solo rumores, no?

— Sí, pero...

— ¿Pero?

Merlin ahogó sus palabras bebiendo un trago de la jarra.

— Ni yo mismo lo comprendo —dijo casi apenado.

**Día 10**

Días más tarde de que los rumores comenzaran, Merlin besó por primera vez a Arturo.

Una bruja que se hacía llamar _Madame Mim_ había roto las barreras de Camelot, lanzando al rey Arturo, para variar, un hechizo que lo sumía en un profundo sueño del que no sería capaz de despertarse _a no ser, que la persona que ocupa todos sus pensamientos le obsequie con un beso_, había dicho la mujer en un arrebato de locura.

Fue así como Merlin se vio obligado a besar a Arturo tras horas y horas y horas de pensar en las consecuencias que traería tal acto.

Aún así, horas más tarde, y tras pasar el momento más vergonzoso de su vida, Merlin no podría negar que le había gustado y, mucho menos, podría ignorar las mariposas que se habían formado en su estómago y que no le abandonarían en toda su vida.

**Día 11**

— Si lo sigues mirando se esa forma vas a terminar haciendole un agujero en su nuca —le había dicho Sir Lancelot.

— No sé de qué me hablas —dijo el rubio frunciendo aún más el ceño.

— Acéptalo, parece que vas a matar a Gwaine con la espada más cercana cada vez que se acerca a él —suspiró—. Siempre han sido muy amigos.

La risa de Merlin resonó por el lugar.

**Día 12**

Días más tarde del primer ataque de _Madame Mim_, esta volvio con nuevos animos, hechizando de nuevo al rey, esta vez de una forma muy diferente.

Como momentos después Gaius explicaría a toda la corte, el hechizo que la bruja había lanzado al rey Arturo provocaba que los sentimientos de este se vieran sumamente _exagerados. _

Fue así como Arturo _casi _le parte la mandibula a un divertido Gwaine. Fue así como alejó a Merlin todo lo posible de los caballeros.

Y fue así como, finalmente, Arturo besó con furia los labios de su sirviente, haciendo que este le correspondiera.

**Dia 13**

— ¿Te has enterado de que el rey besó a su sirviente en plena sala del trono?

— ¡¿En serio?

**Meses más tarde**

— Creo que lo único que era necesario para finalizar con esos rumores era hacerlos realidad —dijo Merlin con una leve risita.

— Puede ser —dijo el rey a la vez que escuchaba la risa loca de _Madame Mim _desde el pasillo— Esa mujer me pone de los nervios.

— Es inofensiva —rió el moreno—, además, necesito ayuda como _Mago Oficial de la Corte. _

— ¿Quién ha dicho que vayas a serlo? —cuestionó con una sonrisa.

— Quién sabe, se rumorea —respondió—, así como tambien se rumoréa una posible relación entre Sir Gwaine y Sir León.

El rey Arturo rió en voz alta ante tal comentario.

— Siempre puedes dejarselos a _Mim, _seguro que acaban en las cuadras.

Y ambos siguieron su camino durante años, haciendo oidos sordos a todos y cada uno de los rumores que habitaban en Camelot.

Pues nadie mejor que ellos, sabía las consecuencias que estos podrían acarrear.

Y porque a veces, los rumores no son más que rumores.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer!<strong>


End file.
